The Next Gen of Fairy Tail!
by hannahgemmag
Summary: Me and my friend wanted to write a fic with our ships kids and well... We are the kids! :D
1. Descriptions!

So I thought it would be much easier to just write the descriptions of all the new characters before getting into the story to save time or whatever!

**Sada and Tamotsu are twin brother and sister, born to Gajeel and Levy. They are 17 years old.**

Sada is the same height as Levy, has long, navy blue hair, two ear piercings, glasses, dark green eyes, and a purple guild mark behind her left ear. She wears a white strappy top, blue jeans, black boots and she uses Solid Script magic like her mama!

Tamotsu is the same height as his papa. Has spiky black hair and wears a light blue bandana. He has dark green eyes and has his guild mark- which is dark blue- on his right shoulder blade. He has piercings all up his ears and wears black trousers with a chain, black boots and a navy t-shirt with light blue bits on it. He uses Iron magic.

**Haruko is the daughter of Evergreen and Elfman. She is 17 years old.**

She is really short and has long, white hair. Her guild mark is green and sits below her left collarbone. She wears a long black sleeve top, black shorts, green glasses and green converse. She has green eyes. She uses Takeover magic... which you will find out at some point!

**Daitaro is the son of Jellal and Erza. He is 18 years old.**

He is the same height as Jellal. He has Jellal's hairstyle but red, a blue guild mark where Jellal's facial tattoo is and has brown eyes. He wears a white shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. He uses Dark, Heavenly and Sword Magic.

**Makimi is the daughter of Laxus and Mira. She is 6 years old.**

She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wears a pink and white dress and white shoes. She has a white guild mark on her right shoulder. She uses little bits of lightning magic.

**Rin is the son of Romeo and Wendy. He is 6 years old. **

He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow top, black trousers and trainers. He has a black guild mark on his left shoulder. He uses some healing magic.

**Jayumi is the daughter of Natsu and Lucy. She is 17 years old. **

She has hazel eyes and long pink hair. She wears Natsu's scarf. The only reason he lets her wear it is because as a baby, Lucy couldn't find a blanket to put her to sleep in and so she used Natsu's scarf and Natsu is a proud papa and couldn't bear to take her out of it. She wears a red strappy top, a leather jacket, ripped black jeans and black converse. Her guild mark is red and sits between her shoulder blades on her back. Like her father, she uses fire magic.

**Kimi is the daughter of Gray and Juvia. She is 17 years old. **

She has mid-length blue hair and green eyes. She wears ripped black jeans with skeleton hands on the back pockets, army style combat boots, a white tank top that's shredded at the back and a leather jacket. Her guild mark is blue and sits on her left collarbone. She uses water magic.


	2. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at the guild. Sada was in her usual corner, Pantherlily curled around her shoulders, reading and listening to her music, oblivious to the rest of the guild hall. Her brother, Tamotsu, was sparring with his father, whilst Levy was chatting away to Lucy. Her child, Jayumi, was sitting with her head leaning against her hand, whilst making fireballs in the other, clearly the child of Natsu. Kimi, who was evidently the child of the Fullbusters, was sitting opposite her best friend, continuously putting out her fireballs with water jets. Meanwhile, I was overlooking the hall from the doors.  
>Suddenly, three males walked through the doors.<p>

"We need to speak to your guild master." Demanded the tallest of the three.

"From my spot, I looked over at my Aunt Mira, a question in my eyes, to which she replied with a nod.

"Follow me." I walked to the back of the hall, knocked on our Master's door, and let them in.

About 15 minutes later, they emerged again followed by Master Laxus, or as I knew him, Uncle Laxus. To my surprise they had all been granted a guild mark.

"Alright, Fairy Tail. Meet your newest members. These three are David, Ewan, and Jami." He pointed in order. "Welcome them as your family." Laxus sauntered back into his office. I surveyed them as I returned to my spot. David, the ginger, the tallest of the three, and clearly the leader, was wearing a band top, a plaid over shirt, jeans and trainers. I could just make out his guild mark on his right collarbone. He wandered over to the bar and spoke to Aunt Mira, whilst playing and making faces at my little cousin, Makimi, and her friend Rin Conbolt. Kimi had been staring at him ever since he walked in and I saw Jayumi nudge for her to go over. As I watched her walk over to him, I saw Gray angrily get up then be pulled back down to his seat by Juvia. Ewan, the blonde, was in a purple hoodie, jeans and converse. His guild mark poked out from behind his ear. He swaggered over to Jayumi, seeing her fire magic. From my spot I could just make out, "So babe... you're pretty hot." Jami was making heart eyes towards Sada. I growled under my breathe as he approached her. I could see his mouth moving, and him trying to make conversation. I laughed to myself as I realised that she hadn't been aware of what had happened in the past quarter of an hour. Tamotsu and his father were shooting death glares at the poor kid. Jami made a move towards her, and was met with a wall made of iron. The evident clang of flesh against metal finally made Sada look up from her book and take out her headphones. There was a look of confusion and she made the connection between metal and her brother.

"TAMOTSU, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled at him. My laughter was interrupted as the guild door was slammed into my face by the imbecile that goes by the name of Daitaro Fernandes.

"Watch where you're standing, short stack." He smirked at me. I growled at him as I rubbed my nose, a green glow emitting from my skin.

"Haruko! Leave it." My mother shouted towards me. My glow died down but re-appeared when Daitaro used his dark magic to grab the new members and pin them to the pillar in the middle of the hall.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?!"

"Are those guild marks a fake?! What twisted magic are you using?!" His eyes were glowing purple like his magic and you could feel his anger radiating from him. His rant and his magic however, were interrupted when I punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for short stack?!" He yelled down at me.

"You really think that the rest of us are so much more stupid than you to not realise the three new members? I'm trying to knock some sense into you, you moron!" I hissed at him.

"I'm surprised you could reach from down there!"

"Takeover: Medus..." I started.

"My god, you two need a room." A voice said.

"WHO SAID THAT?" We both shouted.

David waved at us from beside the pillar, "Telepathy magic user, over here."

"Telepathy?" I queried. "That's not a very manly power to have."

"That's my girl!" My dad, Elfman, exclaimed.

"Oh for Mavis's sake, it was bad enough when only you said it!" My mother sighed.

"So what are you two good for then?" Daitaro asked. I say asked... It was more like a demand.

Ewan stuttered, "I, uh, I use light magic." He then proceeded to shoot up a beam of light towards the ceiling.

Jami stepped forward. "Me? I'm a sound dragon slayer." He said smirking. Then looking confused when neither mine or Daitaro's expressions changed.

"Well don't expect us to be impressed..." I began to explain while walking towards the bar, "We already have four."


	3. Chapter 2

After the newbies had been around for a couple of days, the rest of the guild had started to warm up to them. Well, all except the fathers of the girls that had been relentlessly flirted with for the past three days.

"Hey, you guys!" Exclaimed Natsu from atop a table, whilst pointing at the newbies. "You need an official initiation!"

"Yeah, Jami, let's see two dragon slayers go at it!" Gajeel growed.

"Bet telepathy can't save you from ice, mind boy!" Gray said, getting into his Ice Make pose.

"Alright, you want them to have an initiation then let's make it official." Called Laxus from the back of the hall. "They go against the younger generation!"

"I'm in." I said immediately. I never passed on a new challenger.

"Hey, no way shorty, I'm the strongest member, I gotta go against 'em!" Daitaro shouted at me.

"I want in too!" Tamatsu exclaimed.

"Let me explain first, ya brats. Two rules only. Whoever exits the circle first loses, and you have to keep fighting until you either beat someone or tie. The second rule only goes to the newbies."

We exited the hall five minutes later once Master had set up the fighting circle.

"Alright, new kids... who's up first?" Asked Master Laxus.

Jami stepped forward arrogantly, "I'll go."

"Challenger?"

Just as Tamatsu was about to step forward into the ring, Sada piped up, "sure, I'll go."

"Oh woah, erm, you don't have to fight, I mean you're so tiny, I..."

"Round 1, Jami vs Sada! Begin!" Announced Laxus.

"Sound Dragon Roar!"

"Solid Script: Mute!"

Jami's attack only blew back Sada's hair as if there had been a small breeze.

"Solid Script: Iron Sword! Solid Script: Wind!" The sword flew towards Jami before he blocked it with a...

"Sound Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Solid Script: Fireball!"

The fireball flew towards Jami who jumped and leaned backwards to dodge it. As he did so, Sada hit another attack not towards him,

"Solid Script: Shrink!"

Jami fell back onto the ground as his body left the circle thanks to Sada's trickery.

"Hey no fair, she cheated!" Jami grumbled.

"They didn't say the circle had to stay the same size in the rules!" Levy chuckled.

Laxus nodded his approval, "Sada wins!"

Ewan volunteered next. Jayumi sauntered into the ring after him, with a confident smirk on her face.

"That's my girl! Show him how real fire burns!" Natsu shouted while punching the air."

"Now, don't hold back just because I'm a girl." Jayumi winked at Ewan, while setting her body alight.

"Wasn't planning on it, sweetheart." Ewan made a light sphere in his hands.

"Fire Dragon Fist!"

"Light Beacon!"

Both attacks hit their targets square in the face. Ewan and Jayumi preceded to brawl for a good five minutes, one shining in a burning flame, and the other shining in an aura of light, until both pushed the other backwards.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Light Swords!"

Both attacks slashed each other in an almighty clang. It was clear that these two were evenly matched, even I couldn't tell who would win.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Blazing Beam!"

The roar like attack from Ewan was an equal force to the Dragon Slayer's attack. There was an immense radiation of light and fire which exploded from where the two attacks collided.

When the smoke cleared, both combatants were lying panting on the ground. The circle had been destroyed by the intensity of their attacks.

"Well then, Round 2 ends in a tie!" Laxus said, surprised, "Guess you're up next, David."

David walked into the newly formed ring, aware of the looks he was getting, knowing that nobody expected much from someone who had only shown signs of telepathy.

"Kimi, you go!" Sada announced, while shoving her forward.

"Round 3, let's go!" Laxus shouted.

"But...but... Kimi can't fight David-sama, not when she is in love with David."

"Okaaaay..." David bowed his head, and held his hands together, "Mind Control."

Kimi's head shot up, her body straightened, and she walked straight out of the ring.

Everyone stood shocked at what had occurred. Even I was surprised.

"Well... I guess David wins Round 3."

"Hey, you guys are actually pretty tough," Daitaro huffed and looked over at me, "Good job you didn't have a chance to fight them, short stack, they'd destroy you! Not as much as your many boyfriends do, but still!"

"That's it, you ass! Let's go, you and me!" My temper had reached it's limit with this moron at this point. My entire body was glowing green, and I could feel both of my parents pulling me back.

"Hold on, you'll get your turn, sweet cheeks, but first, I'm going against this dude." He motioned his hand towards Jami.

"Okay, okay Daitaro, but you only get to use one of your magics." Laxus told him.

"Dark." He replied almost instantly. What an arrogant asswipe.

"Round 4! Daitaro vs Jami!"

"Sound Dragon's Claw!"

"Darkness Shield!"

The Dragon Slayer attack dissolved into Daitaro's shield, which in turn disappeared.

"Darkness Beam!" The purple spell, flew towards Jami who, learning from his previous mistake, dodged it to the side, and hit his next attack.

"Sound Dragon Brilliant Tones!" The sound barrier hit Daitaro square in the chest, and knocked him back. I may or may not have cheered.

Daitaro retaliated with his second strongest attack, "Dark Mass!"

Jami blocked his attack with, "Sound Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Alright, now it's serious! Dark Capriccio!" Daitaro snarled.

"Sound Dragon Roar!" A deafening guitar solo erupted from the roar, and both attacks crashed into one another. The force of Dark Capriccio was pushing it's caster, Daitaro back, as was Jami's roar.

The force of both spells collided, just as Ewan and Jayumi's had done. However, when the smoke had cleared and the battle had silenced, only one contender was still in the ring.

"Round 4 winner is... Jami!" Laxus grabbed Jami's hand and raised it into the air.

I ran forward and shoved Daitaro, "Haha, you got beat down by a newbie!"

"Whatever I'm still gonna beat you!"

"Bring it on, loser!"

"Come at me, short stack!"

Our heads collided, and our eyes glowed with our respective magic colour.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Whispered Rin, as he and Makimi peered out from behind their parent's legs.


	4. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE! This chapter took me forever... I hit a block, I'm sorry. Also, it's really long! I was inspired by Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran at some point...I'm sure you'll know which bit I mean! ENJOY!

"Hold it, brats!" That's enough excitement for one day!" Laxus cried as he pulled us apart.

"Aww, but papa, I wanted to see Haruko kick butt!" Makimi exclaimed from behind my Aunt Mira's legs.

"No way! Dai-Dai would've kicked butt!" Rin shouted at her.

"No, Haruko, would've kicked butt!"

"Dai-Dai would've kicked butt!"

"Stop saying butt! You're six!" Laxus said, not scarily, but enough to make the two be quiet. He knelt down to their height, "They can fight during the week, but if you kids wanna join us in the party then we've gotta stop the battles for now."

"YAY, PARTY! PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!" Rin and Makimi circled around with their hands in the air, whilst the rest of us cheered in agreement. Nobody parties like the fairies do.

Fast forward and it's six o'clock with the girls getting ready in my room. Jayumi was wearing her favourite skinnies, a red lace top and converse, Kimi was wearing black skinnies, a simple blue blouse and her converse. They were never ones for going all at at dressing up for a special occasion, unlike myself, whose ways had converted Sada too.

Sada was dressed up in a black dress with some simple gold detailing on the short sleeves, and little black heels. I was wearing a black skater dress with a big gold belt, gold necklace and giant heels. What did you expect? I am a Strauss lady after all.

"So ladies..." I began, whilst applying some red lipstick, "You've finally found yourself some real men."

"David-sama is rather charming." Kimi blushed, she was such a sucker when it came to love.

"I wasn't really paying attention to Ewan." Jayumi uttered.

"You say that but we never mentioned his name." I smirked.

"I haven't even talked to Jami..."

The three of us gave Sada a blank look.

"That may be true but that boy is doting on you." I frowned. "I don't like it."

"Oh Haruko, you're only upset because Sada's finally getting a boy in her life, let her have some fun!" Jayumi joked. It was true. Sada had always been like a sister to me and although I'd had my fair share of boys, she'd never really bothered. The idea just couldn't click in my head.

"I don't have one in my life!" Cried Sada.

"Then why'd you go to such an effort for tonight?" Kimi smiled from behind her.

"Can't I just want to look nice and dolled up for a change?" She blushed.

"No." We laughed in unison.

And with that we all left my room and wandered into the main hall.

The music was blaring, and our parents had already started without us. I wandered over to mine, who were in the usual hidden corner of the bar smiling and talking to one another. I forgot to say, but after Laxus had pulled us away from each other, he had told us we were allowed a partner in our fight. Naturally, my mother was my first choice. I'd had first hand experience of her anger when I may have accidentally on purpose gotten really angry at her and filled the bathroom with water. Long story short, she beat the crap out of me and I found out I had a take over. Never again.

Anyways, back to the now.

"Hey mum, I need to ask you something." I smiled sweetly.

"Ask your father."

"But I need to ask you."

"Ask your father first, he's the man."

"FINE. Daddy, may I please steal my mother from you and use her as a tag partner against Daitaro?"

"Well actually, she can't fight anymore.."

"Wait what, is something wrong, what happened are you hurt, did you break something, what happened?!" I panicked

"Haruko, calm down. Your father and I are just.." My mother began.

"Just what, dying, injured, broken?!"

"Haruko, please." I quietened down. "We're expecting again."

"You're... pregnant?!" My face lit up. I always wanted a baby brother or sister, I mean of course I had Makimi, but she wasn't really my sister despite how dear to me she was.

"Sh! We don't want anyone to know!" My father hushed me.

"I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTY?" Mira rushed over.

"YOU'RE ALREADY AN AUNTY." I huffed.

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE?!" Laxus cried.

'I'M GONNA BE FORGOTTEN ABOUT LIKE I HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND AROUND FOR 17 YEARS?!" I squealed with fake excitement.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry Haruko." Blushed my Aunt Mira.

"Thanks family." I sighed.

"DOUBLE CELEBRATION!" Mira shouted.

"What's the extra celebration?" Questioned Erza, whilst sipping on her sake.

"Well... I'm pregnant." My mother beamed, as the rest of the females gathered round her in congratulations and the males patted my father's back.

Sada suddenly popped up from behind me, "So, big sister soon then?"

"I guess so." I smiled.

"C'mon, let's go party for real." She dragged me with her into the back room, where the rest of our age group always disappeared to during Fairy Tail's wild parties.

When I walked in, Jami was busy providing the entertainment used his magic, Ewan was sitting with his head in Jayumi's lap, whilst listening to her spout out some random crap that probably didn't make sense, David was spilling his heart out to Kimi, and Tamotsu and Daitaro were drinking by themselves in the corner.

"I wasn't really paying attention to Ewan." I teased.

"Huh?" Jayumi looked up, completely dazed, I just laughed at her, and went towards Tamotsu and Daitaro, seeing as everyone else was already paired up.

"Heyyyy, short stack." Daitaro grinned at me.

"So you're drunk already..." He had a very strange habit of hitting on me whenever he was drunk, completely different to our regular sober meetings.

"Then join meeee." He sang, chucking some booze at me.

Before long we were all rather tipsy, singing along to songs we didn't know the words to, arms around one another. Suddenly the doors burst open and the two youngest members ran in and started to pull at myself and Daitaro.

"Haruko, Dai-Dai, it's dancing time, get up!" Rin wined.

Makimi piped up, "everyone come join in! It's a party!"

"Dance, dance, dance." They chorused.

"Okay, okay, we're just coming, give us time to breathe!" Daitaro moved to get up as Rin pulled on his arms.

When we walked into the main hall, a slow song was playing, and all of the couples were dancing together elegantly. The song finished and a new one started up, one popular among the guild, especially the Redfox family, as it was Levy and Gajeel (mainly Levy) who had choreographed a routine to it.

"C'mon, you kids know it too!" Levy smiled as she gestured towards Daitaro, Sada, Tamotsu and myself.

"Dai-Dai dance with Haruko!" Rin cried as he and Makimi shoved us towards each other.

"Still remember it, short stack?" He smirked at me.

"Of course I remember it, bluenette drilled it into my system for the rest of my life."

Allow me to explain. About a year or two ago, there was a choreographer competition in Fiore. Levy had just gotten into dancing and was keen to enter, though Gajeel was willing to dance in private he was less keen to perform in front of a billion people. Originally, she was going to ask her two kids to do it but decided against it due to the nature of the dance, not to mention that at this point Sada was very much a tom boy through and through, and Tamotsu was embarrassed so that left myself, Jayumi, Kimi and Daitaro. Kimi and Jayumi tried but were, how to put this nicely, terrible dancers. It was embarrassing to witness. So Daitaro and I were put together. We performed, and Levy won the prize.

The song played on as Daitaro and I got closer. We began to dance, embarrassed and blushing because of how close we had to get to one another. I had to do most of the work, with the spinning, flipping, moving him around. It wasn't easy whilst drunk and in heels. There was some tripping, giggling and awkward eye contact due to the song being based around love when me and Daitaro hated each other. Around us I could see the couples swaying, most notably, Jayumi, Sada, and Kimi with the new boys.

At the end of the dance, we had to lay next to each other on the ground, side by side, faces almost touching. Daitaro was staring into my eyes with his dazed ones, moving closer until our noses were touching. Suddenly the guild members started clapping and we both pushed ourselves away and walked over to the girls for me, and the boys for him.

I was practically dragged into the corner room by Sada. She was about to interrogate me when the boys sauntered in. Daitaro immediately grabbed more booze and sat back into the corner, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Tamotsu announced he was heading to bed, which left me alone with him and our booze.

Laxus popped his head around the door, "Daitaro, Haruko, we're heading home, Wendy and Romeo are asking if they can leave Rin with you guys, also Makimi wants to stay too."

"Sure thing, night uncle." I replied, as a sleepy pair of kids slumbered in and onto our laps, soon falling asleep.

"Which bed are they going in?" Daitaro whispered.

"They can have mine, I'll sleep on the sofa." I replied.

"...you don't have a sofa."

"Then I'll steal your bed." I whispered back.

After I said goodnight to the crew and put the kids to bed, I went to Daitaro's room to claim his bed. When I woke in the morning I was greeted by the sight of him laying next to me, snoring his head off.


End file.
